Not My Editor-In-Chief
by La-Guilty
Summary: Onodera has never even dreamed that he might one day be in one of those cliche, "Careful what you wish for!" scenarios, especially since all he said was some trivial throwaway comment. The next morning, it appears that his "wish" has been granted. Things should be better this way, but the universe tends to twist words, and it seems like Onodera isn't the only victim. (All couples)


**Just gonna put a few warnings up here :**  
\- Due to the nature of this kind of fic, there will be characters that act OOC, some more than others. Some cringier than others. _'Nuff said._  
\- Also, there will be strong language. One of these characters has a potty mouth.  
\- And a bit of 4th wall humor

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : First Impressions Don't Mean a Thing**

* * *

 _"Just stop already! I wish that you'd take other people's feelings into consideration for once!"_

He really didn't mean for anything to happen by saying those words. Truthfully.

Onodera had bickered those words only the night prior, but with no more zest than usual. If anything, yes, he did mean them, but in more of a "petty annoyance" kind of way. The other party didn't look fazed at all and, in fact, retorted in pseudo-mockery.

Those little words were only meant to innocently move along their daily banter, and if Onodera had known that they would have an effect of their own, perhaps he would have ended up leaving his mouth shut and just let Takano have his way.

* * *

Onodera was no stranger to running on the fuels of little to no sleep, but that didn't mean he was any less irate. For heaven's sake, it wasn't even anywhere near the end of the cycle, so there was no need for him to feel this exhausted. Perhaps he was more annoyed with the reason why he had barely slept in the first place.

"Damn him…" Onodera groaned as he stepped into the elevator, which was luckily empty; he didn't really feel like partaking in niceties right now. "Why should I have to feel like this just because he…" Onodera muttered under his breath, unable to muster up the willpower to finish that particular sentence.

Toying with the idea of finally reporting his boss for sexual harassment, Onodera brooded out of the elevator and into the Emerald department. After a very audible "plop" into his seat, Onodera rested his head in his hands for a few brief moments until noticing a certain pain-in-the-ass heading his way.

Onodera scowled in the man's direction, but knew he couldn't be petty. "Takano-san, here's Mutou-sensei's storyboard. She took all of the changes into consideration and just faxed it in this morning," he said, holding out the envelope with the documents.

Takano stopped and looked at Onodera, aloof. "Oh, that's great Onodera-san."

Onodera frowned and shoved the storyboard closer. "Are you going to take it or not?" Onodera blinked. _'Wait a second...'_

Did Takano just call him "Onodera-san"?

Takano scratched his head. "If I recall correctly, since we're not pressed for time at the moment, Kisa-san said that he wanted to go over Mutou-sensei's storyboard on his own and have her make changes before we all discuss it."

"... Huh?"

Noticing that Onodera was looking at him oddly, Takano inquired, "Are you sleeping well, Onodera-san? You look exhausted and it's not even approaching that part of the cycle yet. Did you get enough rest last night?"

 _"Of course not,"_ Onodera spat, annoyed that Takano was being tactless regarding the night prior. "Whose fault do you think that is anyway?"

Takano rose an eyebrow at Onodera's sudden hostility. "I see… Well then, try to get more rest tonight, if you can."

"..." Onodera studied Takano's face for any sign of sarcasm. _'What is he trying to say? That he'll leave me alone tonight?'_

"Good morning," trilled a monotonous yet gleeful voice.

"'Morning," Takano greeted as he sat down… at Kisa's desk, next to Onodera.

Onodera knitted his eyebrows before inquiring, "Takano-san, what are you doing?"

"At the moment, I'm revising one of my author's first drafts. She a was a bit late on this one, but I don't think that it'll cause any scheduling issues if I'm able to fax my corrections over to her by the afternoon," answered Takano as he began to take out his materials. "No more issues than usual, anyway."

"..." Onodera turned to the other employee that had just entered the premises. "Mino-san," he beckoned. He waited until Mino stood next to him before he closed in and whispered, "Takano-san's acting a bit weird…"

"Weird? How so?" asked Mino as he observed the oblivious person in question.

"Well first of all, he's working at Kisa-san's desk…"

"He was?"

"No, no, I mean _right now,_ " he corrected, eyes narrowing in mild annoyance.

Mino opened his eyes, which only happens once every blue moon mind you, to assess the supposed situation but found no fault.

Onodera inhaled sharply at the lack of response, yet when he thought about it, Takano wasn't doing much aside from sitting at a desk that wasn't his. H pursed his lip, realizing that he was overreacting. "Well, he also called me 'Onodera-san…'" he admitted, hoping that it'd ignite some kind of alarm.

"But I call you 'Onodera-kun,'" Mino pointed out.

"Well, yes, but…" Onodera chewed the inside of his cheek. "That's different."

"Is it? Do you not like Takano-san referring to you like that?" asked Mino, with now the slightest hint of worry in his tone.

"That really isn't the problem here..." Onodera stole a glance at Takano, who still wasn't paying any mind to their idle gossip. "He said that I should give my storyboards to Kisa instead of him."

Mino cocked his head. "Well what's wrong with that?"

Onodera pouted. He tried to think of another argument, but came short. "Never mind then…"

"Alright then." Mino made his way to his own desk. "By the way, Onodera-kun. Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…" groaned Onodera. He eyed Takano once more, wondering if there was something that he was missing.

Either way, it seemed that Takano was already deeply immersed in his work, making meticulous changes to his story board. Upon closer inspection… wasn't that one of Hatori's authors? Normally, Takano would have to review the changes made to a storyboard as Editor-in-Chief, but he never did the first round of corrections unless it was an author that he alone was managing.

 _'What's going through his head?'_ wondered Onodera. _'Isn't he busy enough as is?'_

The sound of a paper stack clashing against the floor caught his attention.

Whirling around, he saw what looked to be a young girl struggling to put the flurry of papers back together. Her shoulder length hair covered her face, but it seemed as if she was shaking.

 _'Is she… crying?'_ Onodera stood up from his chair quickly and crouched by the girl, immediately beginning to help assemble the papers. "Excuse me, little girl, do you need help getting somewhere, perhaps? Because I-"

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me?" she growled.

"Eh?"

That was… a rather deep voice for a little girl.

The "little girl" shot her head up, and glared at Onodera with bloodshot eyes.

 _"K-K-KISA-SAN?!"_

"She" was indeed shaking, but that seemed to be due to the three empty cans of coffee that he was now crushing together in his grip. Kisa looked ready to go berserk Onodera. Distantly, he could sense Mino and Takano shrink away, wanting no part in this.

The only thing convincing Onodera that this was still Kisa was his face and his hair. Sure, his hair was longer, but it was still a matted, greasy mess, so despite his new look, Kisa seemed to have the same physical quirks as his usual self. However, he was currently being graced with a magnificent scowl, and Onodera was unable to recover form his shock.

"Ono _derra_ ," he growled, rolling out his "r."

"I, um…! I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"I don't really give a shit _what_ you think, Onodera, but if you think that you're being funny, the fucking gag manga cubicle is two sets over," he snarled forebodingly. "If you want to laugh, maybe I should unemploy your sorry ass! What do you think of this?" he proposed in a tone most unkind. "'Usami Akihiko's ex-editor was fired from a shoujo manga magazine': isn't that a fucking _riot?!_ "

Taking pity, Takano came to the rescue of the horrified Onodera, who couldn't seem to form words due to the fact that his jaw was on the floor. "Kisa-san, Onodera-san isn't feeling all that well today. Please excuse him."

' _I don't really get what's going on right now!'_ Onodera was unable to stop gaping at Kisa. _'There's no way that's Kisa-san, definitely no way!'_

In Onodera's head, a montage of Kisa's smiling face played with his gleefully nasal voice going, _"Richan, Richan!"_ a whole two octaves higher.

But the reality was this unkempt shotacon screaming, "ONO- _FUCKING_ -DERA, LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU."

"E-Eh?" Onodera snapped out of his daze.

"I don't really give a shit about your health," spat Kisa, who leered at Onodera.

"Kisa-san, isn't that a bit cruel?" interrupted Mino.

"At this point in time, it's really not," argued Kisa, glaring holes into Onodera's soul. "Listen, you fuckwad. I've sure as hell had a horrible night managing the ever-so-evasive Yoshikawa-sensei, and your little quip first thing in the morning isn't putting me in a better mood. At this point in the cycle, if you tire yourself out, that has nothing to do with me because I haven't assigned you _shit_ yet. Are you understanding me?!"

"Ah, yes, but-"

"Now you sure as hell better have Mutou-sensei's corrected storyboard or I swear to fucking God, Onodera, I will fucking-"

"I-It's right here!" Onodera stammered, not wanting to hear that sentence in its completion.

" _Then hand it over._ "

"Y-Y-Yes!" Onodera sputtered hopelessly, completely swept up in the moment. He glanced at his other two co-workers, hoping that they'd at least be a little sympathetic, but they seemed to be going about their own business without a care in the world. ' _Mino-san, Takano-san!'_ he mentally cried out. ' _How could you be like this?!'_

"Onodera!"

"Right, right! It's here!" he replied apologetically, handing Kisa the manuscript. It was then that he came back to his senses. _'I was just completely swept away in the moment... What's going on?!'_

The inconsistencies were beginning to stack up… Takano's subtle yet strange notions had been curious on its own, but then came in the wrecking ball that was Kisa mother-fucking Shouta, who despite being a pint sized pretty boy, looked ready to raise hell any moment now.

Onodera tried to steal glances at Kisa without him noticing, because oddly enough, the thing that was annoying him the most right now was how Kisa grew out his hair so fast. It didn't look like a wig. At least, it didn't seem like a wig. He considered giving it a passive tug, but Onodera feared that he might see a painful death if he dared.

"Alright then. I just finished Yoshikawa-sensei's storyboard, so let's review," Kisa ordered, handing out fresh copies of the manuscript to the editors present.

Deciding not to question why Kisa was managing Hatori's author, he instead inquired, "Shouldn't we wait for everyone to be here?"

"Like who?" asked Kisa, openly annoyed.

"Well, Hatori-san still isn't here…"

"Who the fuck is that?" Kisa asked viperously. "Do you mean the new guy with no experience, who's fucking _late_ to top it all off?"

"What? New guy? I just-"

"Good. Then let's begin," he demanded, flipping his manuscript to the first page with Takano and Mino following in suit.

Onodera clenched his teeth at being cut off. _'Kisa-san…'_ Was he pretending that Hatori didn't exist? He looked over at Hatori's desk, only to be alarmed. _'Wait a second…'_

Hatori's normally cluttered, yet well-organized desk was vacant; not a single scrap of paper or business card was to be seen, and if Onodera looked closely enough, there was a thin film of dust coating the top, meaning the desk hasn't seen much use lately.

 _'Hatori-san…?'_ Truthfully, Onodera was beginning to get a bit worried. Workaholic Hatori skipping out on work? That couldn't be possible. _'Then... was he fired?'_ speculated Onodera, furrowing his brows in confusion and worry. _'No, no... that desk looks like it hasn't been used in a while. Then-'_

"I'm sorry for being late on my first day!" announced a voice as it rounded the cubicle divider.

Desperate for a level-headed person, Onodera turned to the source of the newcomer in a heartbeat. "Hatori-sa-?" Onodera's voice shied at the sight of a stranger.

There stood a boy who looked to be a bit younger than Onodera. He had brown hair, green eyes, and if Onodera's opinion mattered at all, a terrible sense of fashion.

Kisa looked up, peeved that he was interrupted before he even had a chance to start. "Hatori-san, I assume?"

"Huh? Actually, it's Takaha-"

"Have a seat. Your desk is over there," Kisa instructed, gesturing to the empty desk adjacent to his own. "We'll talk about your punctuality later."

"Actually, there seems to have been a mistake…" he brought up nervously. "Are you the Editor-in-Chief?"

Onodera was about to direct him to Takano, but before he had the chance, Kisa looked up with a glare that silenced everyone into submission.

The newcomer, unnerved by the sudden aggression, inquired, "I, ah… actually applied to be in the department of shounen manga, so-"

"Then leave."

"… Huh?"

"You heard me. Leave."

The boy, unknowing of how to respond, simply twiddled with his fingers for a few seconds before speaking up again. "But I was assuming that there needed to be some sort of transfer slip or-"

"You're of no use to me, so if you don't want to stay in shoujo manga because you dreamed of being a shounen editor, then you're probably too clouded in your delusions to be of any help to anyone anyway. With this mindset, you aren't at all capable of being a professional."

"Huh?!" The flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Someone like you probably only applied for the job because of your own fanboy ambitions, but I'm going to tell you right now that you're doomed for failure," spouted Kisa. "It may just be a manga to the general eye, but I'll have you know that this is a mature field of work. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a shortage of editors and a lot on our plate, so if you aren't going to do your job, stop being a hindrance," warned Kisa with no mercy apparent.

 _'Kisa-san?!'_ Onodera looked over at the boy, and it was evident that he was just as bewildered.

The boy's irritation soon won out; enraged, he argued, "I've been working part time here for some time, and I do in fact think I'm capable of the job!"

"Then tell me, why does it matter if you're shoujo or shonen?"

"Well, shoujo isn't exactly…"

"Are you saying that the four of us, all men, are doing something to be ashamed of because we edit shoujo manga for a living while being men?"

"N-No, but-"

Kisa crossed his arms and grimaced. "Let me give you a heads up, Rookie. Japun has more than enough editors at the moment, and we're the only editing department short of employees. If you walk out to transfer right now, you'll be the excess of the company. You'll be the first to have his ass fired when desperate times call for desperate measures, and when this happens, I won't be willing to overlook your insolence," berated Kisa. "Assuming that you get transferred at all, anyway. Hell, at that point, you'll be lucky if the BL department takes you on."

The boy gulped down his retort, simply waiting for Kisa to finish.

"I see that that disgusts you even more," condescended Kisa, "so sit your ass down and pay attention to learn a thing or two." With this said, he threw an extra copy onto the vacant desk, a hardly visible cloud of dust puffing out. "Though I could really care less, since you seem like a burden to carry on anyway," Kisa said with an air of "no fucks given." He was then able to compose himself immediately, as if a switch had been flipped.

The newcomer looked like he wanted to defend himself, and rightfully so; it seemed that Kisa's words sunk in, however, so after some consideration, he silently took his seat and bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything smart.

"Mino, if Takahatori looks lost, try to explain it to him on the side without halting our progress."

"My name isn't Takahatori, it's just Ta-"

"First page. Any comments?"

Takano shook his head and Mino offered a passive "no," yet Onodera remained stupefied. The new guy himself continued to glare daggers into the supposed "Editor-in-Chief."

' _How can they both act like nothing just happened?'_ Onodera was beginning to get stressed out. ' _And Kisa-san's… the Editor-in-Chief?'_

* * *

Onodera had gone through the day as normally as he could. He wanted to see when the other editors would stop with their charade, but it just never happened. Additionally, that new hire was beginning to seem like the real deal...

 _'No, it couldn't be a prank,'_ Onodera tried to reasoned. _'Takano-san definitely wouldn't go along with something like this, and for this long. Hatori-san is too much of a workaholic to skip work for a joke, too. Is Kisa-san really the Editor-in-Chief now?'_ His right mind was telling him that something was definitely off, but when passing through the other editing departments, no one else acted like anything was different. _'What kind of weird Twilight Zone am I in? A dream, maybe?'_

Currently, Onodera was taking a breather in the break room, trying to make sense of this whole scenario.

"Onodera-san."

Onodera jumped at his thoughts being interrupted. "Takano-san…"

Takano was hovering over him, holding out a can of coffee. For the most part, his expression remained as stoic as ever, yet he seemed to be slightly worried somehow.

"You've looked distressed this whole day, so I was just thinking that you needed it," he explained himself, settling down next to Onodera.

"Ah, thanks..." he replied, taking the cold can hesitantly. He peeked at the man next to him who seemed invested in his own drink. _'Well, it looks like he's still worried about my health. It seems like he hasn't changed,'_ observed Onodera, _'other than being more open about his concern.'_

"Is there anything wrong, perhaps?" he asked, crossing his legs.

"I should be asking you that…" muttered Onodera, but Takano didn't seem to hear. He eyed the other man as discreetly as possible, noting that he wasn't sitting as closely as he normally did.

"Is it more than you just not getting enough sleep?"

Onodera pursed his lips in irritation, decided to cut straight to the point. "Takano-san, if you're joking around right now, I'd really appreciate it if you stopped."

Takano looked perplexed at the accusation, but put in work to school his features. "I was only worried about you, but if it's a private matter that you don't want to share, I understand..." And with those words said, he got up.

"Wait, I'm-" Onodera knitted his brows in confusion. He was about to apologize, but a sympathetic grin from Takano caught him off guard.

Takano looked back at him and only said, "It's alright. I just hope that everything's okay." He continued out of the room, but not before throwing out, "Don't run yourself too hard. I'm sure the rest of us can cover for you if you're being overwhelmed by something."

Onodera was left sitting confused and admittedly a bit guilty; there wasn't any hint of bitterness or sarcasm in Takano's voice.

It's not like Takano has _never_ verbally shown concern about his well-being, but it was different somehow; that really only happened when Onodera looked seriously troubled, or when they were alone. And if Takano ever tried to cheer him up for things more casual, it was usually done in a much more subtle way that was often lost on him until later on. For some reason, Onodera was having a bad feeling.

Onodera lost his train of thought when another person entered the break room.

"Ah…" It was the new hire, and he seemed distressed upon making eye contact. "H-Hello," he greeted awkwardly.

Feeling sympathetic for the morning that the boy had, Onodera took on a more gregarious attitude. "Takahatori-san, was it?"

"Actually, it's just 'Takahashi…'" he corrected tentatively. It seemed like he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Onodera pursed his lips, unhappy with the boy's first impression of him. "I'm sorry about earlier," he began. "It seems like everyone's having a bit of an… off day, so I hope we can still have good relations in the future."

The boy looked surprised for a second, then relieved; he probably thought that the Emerald department was full of monsters. "Oh, yes, of course!" he replied eagerly. "Thank you, _ah…_ "

"Onodera Ritsu," he introduced amicably as he held out a hand to shake. Kisa hadn't bothered to do with introductions anyway, so it wasn't a surprise to him that the newcomer didn't know his name.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki, I'll be in your care," he replied, taking the hand offered to him.

"I just started editing manga not too long ago myself, so if you ever need any help, I'll try my best," he offered. Onodera noticed a large envelope in his hands. "What do you have there?"

Misaki seemed to appreciate the much-needed kindness. "Kisa-san told me to go deliver this to the sales department, but I've actually never been there," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I know that there's a directory in here though, so I was just going to pass through."

"The sales department? That would be-" Onodera was about to give him the directions, but he suddenly had an idea. "Why don't I go with you?"

On any other day, Onodera would've preferred not to take an unnecessary trip down there, but he needed to convince himself that he wasn't crazy. He didn't like to admit it, but, _'If Takano-san's acting weird, the person who would most likely know why would be...'_

"Really? You don't mind?" asked Misaki. "But aren't you on your break?"

"I don't mind," assured Onodera. "I needed to discuss something with one of the sales representatives anyway."

"Then thank you!" beamed Misaki, as the two of them left for the sales floor.

On their way out of the elevator, Misaki had nearly bumped into someone. Before an apology could come out, the other party's face brightened up.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun." The person in mind didn't seem to bother the almost-collision.

Misaki's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, Chief, good afternoon!"

"Technically I'm not your superior anymore, so you can stop calling me that if you'd like," answered the man. Maybe it was his imagination, but Onodera thought that it seemed like the man had been dejected only seconds ago; that was all under a mask now, however.

 _'If I'm remembering correctly… that's Kirishima-san of Japun.'_ The three of them stepped aside. _'And I recall Takahashi-san saying that he worked part time, so I guess he was working for the shounen department, so that explains why he's calling him 'Chief.''_

"Today is your first day here as a full time worker, right?" asked Kirishima. He took one look at Onodera. "I suppose that means you were put into the shoujo Department. Good evening, Onodera-san."

"Oh, good evening…" he greeted back, feeling a bit out of place in the conversation.

It looked like Misaki wanted to talk to Kirishima more, and Onodera was beginning to get a bit impatient. "Takahashi-san, why don't I bring this over for you while you catch up?" he offered, taking the proposal from him.

"Eh? But is that okay?" he asked.

"It's no problem," he assured him once again. "I'd be heading there regardless, so it doesn't really matter. I can always introduce you to the sales representatives next time..." Onodera's voice lingered off as he noticed a reaction from Kirishima.

It seemed that something in this exchange had triggered him, evident by him muttering something indecipherable to himself. Kirishima looked at Onodera judgmentally.

"Uh… Chief? Is everything okay?" asked Misaki.

Kirishima crossed his arms. "Yeah," he replied unconvincingly. "I was just thinking about something." It seemed that the man no longer bothered hiding his discomfort. He seemed a bit conflicted.

Onodera and Misaki felt uncomfortable under the man's sudden off-kilter behavior. "I'll just go ahead then," declared Onodera as he began to walk away.

"Hold on."

Onodera stopped in his tracks and blinked. "Yes?"

Kirishima looked away for a second, annoyed. "... Never mind." He scratched his head before composing himself and engaging in conversation with Misaki.

Onodera felt a bit at odds but decided not to pursue the matter. "Alright then…" he replied as rounded the corner to the sales department. _'I suppose Takano-san and Kisa-san aren't the only ones who've changed…'_ He wasn't sure if this fact was relieving or concerning.

Onodera didn't know the Editor-in-Chief of Japun all that well, but his demeanor was usually cooled and never seemed to display his distress; this applied even to the most demanding times of the cycle, and right now they were in the calm before the storm.

 _'Well, that doesn't really matter,'_ Onodera decided, clutching the proposal in his hand. _'I need to know if I'm overreacting or not'_

"Onodera-kun," someone called from behind.

Onodera turned around. "Mino-san," he answered.

"Where's Takahatori-kun?" he asked, looking around. "It just so happened that I finished my proposal earlier than expected, so I was going to ask him to hand mine in as well. Did he already do that?"

"I'm doing it for him, so I can take that," he offered, holding his hand out. "As it turns out, his name is actually 'Takahashi.'" Onodera felt a bit sheepish for misnaming the boy and felt the need to correct his faux pas.

"I see. Well I'm already here, so I might as well accompany you," replied Mino, handing the documents over to Onodera.

"At least you got here before I handed this one in," commented Onodera as he retracted his arm. "Otherwise they might have scolded us for wasting their time with two separate submissions."

"Do you think so? Ah, Takahashi-kun, hello," greeted Mino.

Onodera turned around. It appeared that Misaki had finished his conversation and caught up to the two of them.

"Hello," he greeted back. "I thought that since I was already here, I might as well see the sales department for myself. Better now than later, right?"

Mino made a sound of agreement. "For the most part, you can hand over documents to anyone, but as long as he's around, it's probably best to give it to him," he explained, gesturing to the person in question.

Onodera immediately began to feel faint. _'No…'_

He expected to meet a familiar scowl, but instead there was a stranger. The man had a small ponytail, barely long enough to hold together, and seemed to be giggling merrily at something that the two female coworkers fawning over him said. He was flustered, evident by the blush hinted at his ears, and Onodera could practically see the sparkles eminating from this man's presence. As tall as he was, he gave off a childish yet charismatic air that seemed to have the women gushing in a more platonic way.

Looking around the room, Onodera couldn't sight the man he needed to speak to the most right now. Onodera began to feel a bit of dread.

 _'What do I do? Actually, is there anything I even can do?!'_ Onodera fretted, feeling his heartbeat increase. _'Is the universe targeting workaholics or something? First Hatori-san, now Yokozawa-san has disappeared… '_

His initial concern was Takano, but compared to the now-insane Kisa and the two missing people, Takano was the least worrisome; Onodera figured that if anyone would be able to notice something wrong with Takano, it would be Yokozawa, but now it seemed that he was all alone in… whatever situation this was.

Onodera was close to panicking, but he convinced himself that now wasn't a good time to freak out. ' _I'll just have to get through the day… and then maybe if I talk to Takano-san later…'_ There was a bit of a tremble to his step, but more or less Onodera had successfully schooled his features. As he announced a polite "excuse me" to the man apparently in charge, he was able to make out some of Mino and Takahashi's conversation in the distance.

"Wh-Who is that man?" asked Misaki, off-put by the random sighting of a gentle giant.

"You might not be surprised at hearing this, but this guy has a reputation of being 'The Huggable Teddy Bear of Marukawa.'"

Onodera's eyes shot open in denial. He broke out in a cold sweat. _'It couldn't be...'_

The man in question, in suit with a repulsively adorable grin, turned around and trilled, "Oh, hello there~"

"His name is-"

 ** _"YOKOZAWA-SAAN?!"_**

* * *

 **(A/N)** : Totally stole that title from the first episode of the anime. But not really. But I kinda' did.

I meant to have this out for Valentine's Day, but I got distracted. Hehe. I'm a few hours late but **_SINGLE LADIES SAY HHOOOOOOOOHHHHH~_**

Anyway, don't expect Misaki to appear much, if at all. He was totally just a plot device that I have no more use for.

Also, as of now I don't plan on having any explanation for why all of the wishes were granted, nor will the moral of the story be "careful what you wish for," so if that upsets you, you probably won't this one, but thanks for reading through the first chapter anyway (〜*￣ Д￣)〜 * *

If you want a general idea of how this is going to go, it'll probably be mostly Nostalgia and Trifecta, with the least Erotica.

* * *

If you're following my other story, I'm sorry to say that I'm putting it on a hiatus (I can just hear you say, _"Wow, really? That's such a surprise, you updated it just 8 months ago."_ ). However, I will be posting two trifecta-centric stories soon (though one is just a revision of one I posted and took down...), and a portion of the finished final chapter is up on my tumblr account for fanfiction (guilty-fanfiction). I can't guarantee any strict update schedule though, due to life implications.

Also, what do you think about this chapter length? Originally, I was supposed to cut it in half, but would that be too short? Or just right? Please let me know for the future.

Also the title and description might change in the future, since I don't really like'em. And I feel like some people might get mad at the title LOL. If you have any suggestions, please let me know~

Anyway, thanks for reading~


End file.
